villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Drakkon
Lord Drakkon is evil Power Ranger who controls the mysterious Black Dragon zord and fought the Power Rangers, and he serves as a major villain in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers xcomic books by Boom! Studios. He is a sinister and older version of Tommy Oliver from an alternate reality where he rules his Earth with an iron fist from a dystopiac and futuristic Angel Grove where he is in total control. Background A Different Path Being Tommy Oliver from alternate reality, Lord Drakkon's backstory as Tommy matches his prime counterpart's until his climatic final battle against the Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott. When Tommy was freed from the alien witch Rita Repulsa's curse, instead of joining Zordon and his Rangers, Tommy fled, wandering from city to city, avoiding the Rangers as they tried to find him. As result, it allowed Rita to swayed him to her cause once again, telling him why she had chosen him and that he was meant for great things, to bring peace to the world as its one leader. Rita also told him of Drakkon, another young man in whom she saw potential and whom had successfully built a legacy with her guidance. Tommy, intrigued, left with Rita and continued to serve her, this time in his own volition. Believing Rita meant to better the world through conquest, Tommy aided Rita in taking over the Earth, one city at a time. Over time, their conquest caused Rita to become popular to Earth's population. Eventually, Tommy led Rita Repulsa's forces into one final battle against Zordon's last battalion of Rangers and Zords just as Zordon was on the verge of creating White Ranger Power. Tommy breached the Command Center as Jason was being infused with this new power, interrupting the process before it could finish. After killing Jason in one final battle, he stole the new Ranger Power and forcefully combine it is Green Ranger power, resulting his Ranger armor assume its signature appearance. The triumphant Tommy, now Lord Drakkon, then emerged from the Command Center clutching Jason's shattered helmet. Due to his new powers, Tommy and his forces singlehandedly defeated the rest of the Rangers, destroyed their Zords, and successfully conquered the planet Earth. While he originally did so in Rita's name, his hunger for power grew and he became a ruthless monster and a tyrant far worse than his creator, something Rita herself not foreseen. A testament of his fall of grace was his backstabbing on Rita after Rangers' destruction and after the sorceress taught him her spells, such as brainwashing. He then gained the loyalty of Rita's elvish Finister, who he turned into the cyborg Finster 5, using Alpha's body parts. Now rechristened Lord Drakkon, Tommy drew upon the Power Coin energies to create Ranger Sentries, each serving a specific role in his army. However, he lacked Billy's coin, as Trini hid it away. The former Rangers and those who were against Tommy's rule formed the resistance group The Coinless. Unknown to Drakkon, Skull had infiltrated his army as a Tyrannosaurus sentry. Ever since the death of Billy and Matthew by Drakkon’s regime, Kimberly Ann Hart began her solo quest for vengeance against the dark lord Ranger. However, Drakkon managed to brainwash her with one of Rita’s brainwashing spells quickly, turning her into his brainwashed Ranger Slayer. Personality Being Tommy Oliver who willingly chose the path of evil, Drakkon is a ruthless sociopath, who rule his subjects with an iron fist, possessing a warped vision of the world with a God complex. He detests any connection that he has of his alternate-reality self, considering him to be a polluted and weak shadow of the powerful image of himself that he has cultivated. His hatred of this connection he has, no matter how distant, shows that his rage and contempt spans the multiverse, which paints him as being truly a dark mirror of the man that his alternate and younger self is striving to become. In many ways, Drakkon represents the absolute worst fears that Tommy from the main universe has about himself. This version of Tommy is ruthless and cunning, using his knowledge of the Power Rangers to systematically weaken them and destroy the Command Center. Powers and Abilities to be added Quotes Trivia *His name is pronounced as "Drah-Kon", according to story writer Kyle Higgins and Jason David Frank, who also portrayed Drakkon in the Shattered Grid Live-Action trailer. *Drakkon is one of the darkest, and if not, the most evil villain in the Power Rangers franchise outside of the TV continuity and the first Power Ranger to be willingly pure evil (unless if you count Rita Repulsa from the 2017 movie). He appears to lack any sense of humor from his prime counterpart, Dr. K even describes him as a psychopath, even going so far to kill alternate versions of himself and other Rangers, and cruelly punishing his minions for their failures, that even includes killing Finster 5, and ultimately refusing an offer from his resurrected counterpart a chance to redeem himself. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Abusers Category:Contradictory Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Dark Messiah